Kingdom of Magic
by Cyricist001
Summary: The Magician Country gets unexpected help as they face the might of Reim and Kou.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Magic

I own nothing

* * *

><p>One would be hard pressed to describe the battle unfolding under the walls of Al-Safir, the last remaining resistance against the undead horde that has been sweeping over the world of Ashan. From the moment Markal opened up the gates of the underworld in the Nights Ritual, the necromancers have swiftly switched their defensive, isolationist policies in favor of vengeance against those that have hunted and persecuted them.<p>

Even the demons failed to stop the Necropolis forces and were pushed back into their infernal domain, their dead joining the ranks of the undead.

Faced with such an opponent it was clear that the last city of the Silver League could not prevail. In their desperation what remained of the Circle of Nine, the ruling body of the now shattered League of Silver Cities reached a decision.

Instead of fighting the necromancers, the wizards will relocate Al-Safir to another world...it wouldn't be the first time they had to flee to another planet once the old one was wrecked, like the worlds Enroth and Axeoth.

Their accursed brethren can have this world, and the endless conflict against the infernal hordes of Urgash.

The wizards withdrew their armies behind Al-Safir's walls before they used their magic to transport the city to another world.

The Necromancers of House Eterna finally prevailed against the wizard of Houses Anima and Materia.

XXX

It was another normal day in Magnostadt. Both magicians and goi were busy with their daily routines when all of a sudden there was a bright light before the city was plunged into a deep shadow.

Countless eyes looked up into the sky to see what happened, most expected to sea clouds that blocked the sun...to their surprise what they saw was something fundamentally different.

"W-what is this..." gasped Irene Smirnoff, her monocle falling to the ground as she stared in awe at the city flying over Magnostadt.

Matal Mogamett didn't say anything as he also observed the anomaly...his first though was that its a goi attack, but that though left him quickly. How would goi make a city fly? No, his was the work of magicians.

Using his magic the old chancellor rose from the ground and flew towards the mystery in the sky.

Irene and a few other magicians mimicked his actions and flew after him.

As they approached the city they noticed that there were flying ships anchored around it, and people on flying carpets were coming their way.

Mogamet stopped a safe distance from the city and waited for the magicians on the flying carpets to approach.

"Greetings strangers, may we welcome you to Al-Safir."

XXX

The small entourage of magicians was escorted by the wizard disciples towards the Circle of Nine. As the magicians followed their guides they took in the sights around themselves.

The flying city was as awe inspiring as Magnastadt, with magic tools being used and displayed in abundance.

Then something else coughed their attention.

"What is that?" asked Irene, curiosity clear in her voice.

One of the wizards guiding them looked at what has taken their guests interest.

Not far from them small creatures that looked like a combination of a red lizard and a human were busy repairing some sort of humanoid contraption.

"They are called cabir" answered a wizard "minor spirits of fire that we bind and use both as laborers and basic infantry. They are currently repairing on of the golems that was damaged recently, as you can see their touch is so hot that it can melt even the toughest of materials."

And true to his word the ceramic aramite of the golem soon started to melt under their soldiering hands.

"They are creating such intense heat so easily...doesn't it bother them?" asked another magician.

"No, as I said they are spirits of fire and are completely immune to intense heat and direct flame. In fact we use them as range troops since they can throw spheres of fire across a battlefield."

"I see..."mused Mogamett as he stroked his beard "if you use these creatures to fight and work, then what do the goi do?"

"Goi?" asked Fyodor.

"None magicians, people who cant use magic" explained the old Chancellor.

"Ah those" said Fyodor with little interest "we don't have those, but the name goi sounds very fitting...it would be good to have a name for them. The Silver League uses a combination of summoned or magically animated creatures as a replacement for common people."

The magicians were visibly impressed, in contrast to their magical knowledge that spanned a few decades the wizards had apparently millennia to perfect their craft. And it showed, not only could they bind spirits, create life by magic but the number of minor and major magical artifacts produced in Al-Safir was immense.

The portal network and mana pools were certainly something that Mogamett wanted to acquire from the wizards...for what these people called mana was known to them as magoi, and they had unlimited quantities of it.

And when it seemed that nothing more could surprise them they were proven wrong with the revelation that cabir and golems weren't the best Al-Safir had to offer.

There were also magic immune gargoyles, honest to goodness djiin that could siphone magoi or as the wizards called it mana from enemy's, fearsome rakshasa that rivaled even fanalis in combat and the pinnacle of their army's...the titans.

Mogamett knew instantly he wanted these people as ally's...how could he not, the Kou Empire was openly hostile and he doubted that Reim was any better. It was the nature of the goi to seek conflict.

And though Magnastadt wasn't completely defenseless, these people were far ahead of them concerning military maters.

And with the combined might of Al-Safir and Magnostadt, magicians will finally have their own country.


	2. Chapter 2

Fyodor examined the life in Magnostadt as he walked through the bustling streets, Irene Smirnoff acting as his guide.

The city was very impressive as far as creature comforts were concerned...there were a few shortcomings like a lack of a portal network for faster transit of people and goods, but such things can be rectified easily.

What was proving to be a bigger hurdle was the mana or rather magoi supply. Since Magnostadt has officially joined the League of Silver Cities it will need to perform to a certain standard...and the rukh siphoning from level five simply wont cut it.

At first it was a mystery to him why the Chancellor would use humans to siphon magoi from since every living creature had it. It would be far more efficient if the fifth level was a farm with animals whose meat can be consumed after they die and would use space and food more rationally than humans.

After some probing Mogamett confessed that it was made that way so he can harvest black rukh, and only humans can fall into depravity.

Naturally Fyodor and the other wizards had no qualms about the Chancellor using the goi for experiments, they themselves have don worse when they tried to combine demon and humans to create a separate species...and unfortunately it succeeded only to bite them later.

No, what bothered the wizards was the sheer inefficiency of the system. Not only did the magoi from the fifth level power the magic inside the city, it also was used to power the three barriers and a multitude of defensive weapons around the city.

It was obvious that if a war should occur, the human battery wouldn't be able to sustain the city defenses.

...and that brought him to another point.

The magicians in a show of mutual faith have shown him their arsenal, and that contained hand held magic tools that allowed the goi to use a limited range of magic attacks. Apparently low standard copy's were even sold cheaply to brigands and other rabble...so it perplexed him immensely to see Magnostadt goi soldiers using spears...that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"I see we will have a lot of work here" mused Fyodor out loud.

Irene scowled "Excuse me?"

He looked at the blond woman "Ah, I apologize. I was thinking how to bolster your fair cities defenses. We will instal some of our Pyramid defense systems for protection, and a Mana Pool will be constructed so that the city doesn't need to rely on the magoi siphoning from level five. Also you should start arming your common soldiers with those advanced magic tools and those strange magic amplifying insects."

"What about the black rukh and the creation of black djinn's? Even if we stopped siphoning the magoi from the goi what would we do with them?"

Fyodor could only shrug "Let them settle on the empty land around the city or have them exiled. They are of no use here." One might think that the wizards disregard for the lives of the goi harsh and arrogant. But being born and raised in a nation that was created by magicians his worldview was confined to that lifestyle.

The Silver Cities were always detached from the world. Whatever menial task needed to be done one of their creations could do it better than a goi, there simply was no place for common folk in their lands, be it their floating cities over wast deserts or high towers in frozen wastelands...and not once in its long history did the League suffer from starvation or disease.

When one compares that to the various goi monarchies like the Griffin Empire whose nobles were constantly afraid from peasant revolts, taxed their lands until famines and plagues erupted and in the end drowned the uprisings in blood with sword and spear...how could a wizard not shake his head at the absurdity of these people? Best to ignore them and concentrate on research, it was time better spent.

He will also need to contact Nur and Nathir about creating a new flying city.

"So much to do and so little time."


	3. Chapter 3

Alibaba watched as the Reim ships approached the shores of Magnostadt. He really didn't want to be in this war, no he didn't want for this war to happen at all. But Aladin was here and a free ride didn't hurt.

At least he thought it wouldn't.

Naturally plans rarely survived contact with the enemy and so it was with this invasion.

While the whole Reim fleet was still a good distance away from land a few magicians flew over their ships and used their air magic to conjure up a storm.

Ships were thrown against each other and broke under the impact of the collision, sending them down with almost all hands.

The soldiers that were thrown in to the unruly sea quickly followed their drowning comrades as their armor and weapons pulled them under water.

He himself was thrown overboard by a large waive that capsized the ship he was standing on, but through luck he managed to stay afloat long enough for the storm to wash him on Magnostadts shore.

Like many others he too was relieved having solid ground under his feet, but that didn't last for Magnostadt had no intentions of allowing the invaders to make a beachhead.

As the Fanalis Corps and remnants of the Reim army reached the shore they were instantly greeted by a rain of fireballs from the defenders positioned around the surrounding high ground.

Having only the sea behind them the Reim remnants charged against the red lizard things but were stopped instantly by strange mechanical humanoids that blocked their path. Few of the Reim soldiers that still had their spears at hand stabbed in futility at the constructs who weren't bothered by the attacks, on the other hand their blows send people flying like they were leaves in the wind.

Unlike the ordinary Reim soldier the Fanalis Corpse managed to break through the defenders, but it was obvious that this battle was lost.

Surprisingly a few ships managed to survive the storm with only minor damage and landed a few whole regiments.

Things seemed to be improving.

"You people never learn" said a bored voice from above.

All eyes glanced into the sky and saw a man siting on a flying carpet, looking down on them.

Fyodor waived his wand and used his magic to cast one of his spell, and as a master of Dark Magic it so happens that the spell was 'Frenzy'.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't believe it...

Never in his wildest dreams or worst nightmares could he have imagined such a disaster. To think that both the Reim and Kou Empires would lose against the magicians...it was unthinkable.

Using the last of his strength Muu rose to his feet and gazed on the destruction around him.

When the Fanalis Corps arrived to conquer Magnoschtad he expected a battle...what he got was a massacre.

"You are still alive...stubborn aren't you" said his opponent, a bored looking wizard of the League of Silver Cities.

Muu glared at the magician on the floating carpet, if only looks could kill...

"I told you we will win this, but do the goi ever listen?" asked Fyodor. Normally no sane person would stand so close to a fanalis, but the Arcane Shield easily protected the wizard from the djinn equip that the red haired man used against him.

"Came to gloat magician?" growled Muu.

"Of course, both Al-Safir and Magnostadt barely exerted any effort in defeating the two strongest empires this world had to offer...so we are feeling a bit smug" smiled the wizard "then again thanks to the Puppet Master and Frenzy spells you and your fanalis kinsmen did most of our work for us, we could have comfortably left our army's back home. Not that surprising, though strong of body your mind is rather weak."

And that wasn't a understatement as far as Muu could see.

The magic these people used was sickening...spells that didn't deal damage but bend a persons mind and soul to do the wizards dirty work.

He was now very familiar with the spell...under its effects he killed his sister Myron after all.

There was really no point in calling this a war.

First they destroyed their fleet before it even dropped anchor, including a large potion of their army.

The Reim soldiers tried desperately to fight the constructs but it wasn't as simple as fighting other humans, spears did little to no damage on them.

And even when a golem was damaged or destroyed, those strange lizard like creatures would repair them rather quickly.

The sky was even worse, not only were there pyramid defenses floating there, launching magic attacks on the ground. But a myriad of other things like the gargoyles and djiin that also did their work by destroying the Reim balloons that were designed to breach Magnostadt barriers.

He especially loathed the djiin's since they drained his magoi making the use of his Metal Vessel very taxing.

It seemed like the Empire would win somehow...then everything came crashing down. The wizard in front of him was a master of Dark magic as he was told and he used the spells at his disposal too maximum effect.

At that point it was over, the remaining Reim forces were practically slaughtered by the Fanalis Corps only for its members to turn on each other once there was nobody else to kill.

"Magicians shouldn't be this strong" complained Muu.

Fyodor laughed "We are not, we are as frail as any normal person and because of that we make things that fight for us. Every single unit you destroyed we created from the fire immune and hard working cabir to the colossal titans that are shaking this land with every step they take. If you are strong or fast, we will make something stronger or faster then mass produce it, in the end both quantity and quality of troops are on our side."

"What about the Kou Empire?" asked the last living fanalis that arrived here with the conquest fleet.

"Master Nathir and lady Nur have teleported Al-Safir to their capital, Rakushou will be a glassed crater as soon as Nathir uses his Armageddons Blade."

"They have five Metal vessel users just so you know" growled Muu.

"Wont really help them, and they have four since Ren Kouha was killed by our Titans while his army was slaughtered by the Rakshasa Rajas. It wasn't that difficult, the boy tried to block Titan lightning bolts with his sword...a rather conductive sword. Not that he would have any better luck in a melee with them, those constructs are colossal you know, and their armor is thick and enchanted."

Muu didn't doubt the wizards words, he saw one of the Rakshasa creatures in battle. The beast had four arms, each holding a magical sword. At the same time its body was protected by magical tattoos and imbued with ancient spirits of wind and air making the beastman as fast as a fanalis...one of the creatures decapitated Lo'lo in a few seconds after they clashed.

Though he didn't have the opportunity to see any of those rumored Titans.

"Since I'm having dinner with Irene Smirnoff this evening, I think it would be best to finish this conversation, what do you say?"

"Do your worst!"

The wizard gathered his mana and cast the spell Implosion on Muu Alexius killing the fanalis instantly.

Seeing as how the enemy is annihilated Fyodor directed the cabir to repair all the golems and gargoyles as fast as they could.

Truly, who could stand against them?

XXX

Three people walked down the streets of the Aktia Kingdom, two had their sword in hand while the third wielded a scyth. The night would be deathly silent if not for the sound of the armored boots of the two sword users.

The captured djiin was most helpful indeed.

"This place will work well" said Markal as he turned to the two female Death Knights and used Curse of the Netherworld to kill every single person in the city...not that they will remain dead, the Necropolis wont build itself.

"Asha uses all!"

* * *

><p>AN: Magi was a interesting anime...at first, it evaded most of the annoying little cliches that plague shounen...at least it did until the war arc. As you can tell I disliked how it was handled, especially how everyone became useless the moment the 'big bad' appeared. If you are not a magi or a Metal Vessel user, take a soda and go sit in the corner.

The next thing that irked me was how Magnostadt was made out to be.

If Magnostadt was rational there would be no fifth level goi oppression, weapons wouldn't be sold to bandits pissing of the other nations, and a city state surrounded by aggressive expansionist empires would look for allies.

But that makes too much sense, this is a bloody shounen after all.


End file.
